In small missiles, there is a need for a lightweight fin arrangement and yet an arrangement that will provide the necessary stability for flight. There is also a need for a fin arrangement in which in the closed position the fins require less space than that required by fins that are made in a completely solid configuration.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a fin arrangement for a small missile in which the fins in the closed position require less space than that required by a completely solid fin configuration.
Another object of this invention is to provide a small missile with a lightweight fin arrangement.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a lightweight fin arrangement which also provides the necessary stability for flight of the missile.